fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Largo
|color = Black|text = Red|name = Largo|race = Doll|age = 5 (X801)|height = 5'11" 7' (Ascension)|weight = 167 lbs.|hair = Black|eyes = Red and Black|birthday = December 26th|affiliation = Legion Under the Black Sun Caelum|occupation = Commander of the Legion Under the Black Sun Motivational Speaker Drill Instructor|team = 4th Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun|status = Active|magic = Lunar Eclipse Eyes Shadow Magic Metal Magic Ascension|relatives = |alias = The Undetectable|previous team = Team Caelum|base of operations = Othrys}}Largo is one of the dolls created by Jupiter Saturnalia using Personification Magic, and the magic container of the second leader of the Doomkaiser Family, the real Largo Doomkaiser, who lived over 200 years ago. He is commander of the 4th Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun, and also acts as the Legion's motivational coach and drill instructor. After the Mage's death, Largo was also implanted with the magical container of Asclepius Doomkaiser, the strongest member of the Doomkaiser Family, enhancing his power exponentially. Because of his high stealth capabilities, Largo earned himself the epithet "The Undetectable". Appearance Largo's appearance is very similar to that of who his container is taken from. He has pale skin, long black hair, and the black and red eyes of other Doomkaisers. He also wears a black and white military uniform with golden appendices. Largo's black hair is not actually hair however, and is instead a mass of shadows. When undergoing Ascension, his body undergoes a dramatic change. His hair remains as long, but his skin turns gray. He also bulks up immensely, ripping off his other clothes, and revealing his finely toned muscles. Personality When Largo was created, he believed he was the original Largo Doomkaiser. He tried to emulate him because of this. He was brash, arrogant, and preferred direct confrontation as opposed to his current style of fighting. After many defeats, due to the ineffectiveness of his style, he became somewhat depressed, thinking he was the weakest member of the Legion Under the Black Sun. However, Ragna assisted him in strategy, teaching him his current fighting strategy of evasion and whittling down the stamina of his opposition. Despite now being the fourth cohort commander of the Legion, Largo believes that each member of the Legion has their own specific abilities and uses, and can help Caelus in those ways. As he started from the bottom and reached his current position, Largo also respects those ranked below him. Other than this, he is still somewhat stoic at times, somewhat emulating Ragna's personality. History Like all the other members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Largo was created using Proserpina's sculptures, and brought to life using Caelus' Personification Magic, using the magic container of the original Largo Doomkaiser, the second patriarch of the Doomkaiser Family. Magic and Abilities Lunar Eclipse Eyes: Largo is capable of using this magic due to his magical container originating form the two strongest Doomkaisers to ever live. Although he is technically at a First Stage level, as Largo is incapable of entering the Lunar Eclipse World, Largo is capable of wielding the eyes at the level of a Third Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes user (originally Second Stage before receiving the magic container of Asclepius Doomkaiser), giving his eyes natural superiority to other Lunar Eclipse Eyes users at a lower level. Also, Largo is unable to actually turn off his eyes. By making direct eye contact, the Lunar Eclipse Eyes are capable of instilling fear into anyone, whether it be a person or a beast. This direct eye contact can actually be from any distance, as long as his eyes are visible to them, his target will feel fear. Anything with emotions, or at one point had emotions, can be affected by this magic, as long as they can see. This gives the blind an advantage against his eyes, as long as they are still capable of fighting without their eyesight. The fear is often so intense, that it is paralytic, preventing the target from moving if they are not able to at least somewhat conquer the fear. Otherwise, it will create a flight or fight reaction, with the target normally choosing flight. Individuals may try to shield their eyes to prevent the fear from taking place, but this leaves them open to attacks from Largo's other magics and the Eclipse Beams, especially if they aren't use to fighting without their eyesight. The eyes can also be blocked by reflective lenses, sun as sunglasses or barriers created by Barrier Magic, as long as the barriers are capable of refracting light instead of acting more like glass. Largo himself is immune to all other Lunar Eclipse Eyes, as users of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes are not affected by those who also use them. The eyes are so potent they are capable of instilling so much fear that he can even drive his target to insanity without using the Lunacy spell. When using it however, the effects can be detrimental to the mental health of the one affected. * Eclipse Beam: The signature move of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Largo is also capable of using the eyes to fire a beam of energy from them. The beam can either be piercing or concussive in nature. The piercing effect is capable of even breaking through enchanted steel, and structures erected using Barrier Magic. The concussive blast possesses a great deal of blunt damage, launching back opponents great distances with the power of this version of the spell, and crumble large stone structures in a single blast. The beams can either be fired with either one from each eye, or he can combine them into a more powerful attack. After gaining Asclepius' Magical container, his Eclipse Beam is now equal in power to a standard Super Eclipse Beam. When utilizing this spell against Samarra Inari, it could break through her barriers when they were under continuous stress from the beam. ** Super Eclipse Beam: After absorbing enough energy into his eyes using New Moon, Largo can fire off an even more powerful version of the signature Eclipse Beam. This spell is five times as strong as the normal Eclipse Beam, allowing for feats equally greater than the previous eyes. With his standard Eclipse Beam being equal to a normal Doomkaiser's Super Eclipse Beam, it is considered ten times stronger than an Eclipse Beam. This spell was strong enough to overpower the Wire Barrier created by Samarra Inari, and send her skidding across the ground when she attempted to dodge. * New Moon: Largo is capable of absorbing all of the light in an area into his eyes, creating zones of pitch black, where only his eyes are visible, and the collected light is spilling out of them. Using this spell, he is also capable of absorbing any variation of Light, Fire, or Lightning Magic into his eyes, as well as any other normal light source. Largo himself is the only one capable of seeing when this spell is active. Although Second Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes users, and lower cannot maintain the energy in their eyes for too long, since abstaining the magic container of Asclepius, he is capable of holding in the energy for as long as he needs to, enhancing his physical capabilities, as well as the power of the Eclipse Beam. With the eyes being the only thing visible for some time, it also affects the potency of the fear induced by the eyes. This lack of light draws everyone's attention to his eyes, causing debilitating fear, especially when used in conjunction with Lunacy. As more energy leaks from the eyes, the more everything else will become visible again. In general, this spell has an average of five minutes with no light, but he can increase this time by rationing the power. These eyes were even capable of absorbing a great deal of light produced from a powerful spell made by Pharzuph Vaccaro. * Lunacy: By making the usual direct eye contact, Largo instills even more fear into his target with this spell. This instills the target with the same level of fear that the eyes normally instill in a target, but then it doubles, causing whatever reaction the target would've had to the fear to intensify tenfold. This causes the affected individual to begin to suffer from any number of fear-induced symptoms. It can cause hyperventilation, insanity, and even heart failure to the more easily frightened. * Infinite Eyes: After using his Shadow Magic, Largo feeds his Lunar Eclipse Eyes magic into them, causing several Lunar Eclipse Eyes to appear all over the shadows. Each eye is weaker than the source eyes, but still possesses weaker variations of all of Largo's Lunar Eclipse Eyes spells, which he can activate from any number of the eyes at once. They only cause people to cower in fear, and are incapable of causing insanity, or fear-based paralysis. He developed this spell in order to counteract his "direct eye contact" weakness with his Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Largo generally uses this in conjunction with Shadow World. He can also use these eyes to see through, connecting him to his main eyesight capabilities, while taking away any blindspot he might have. When undergoing Ascension, the fear induced by these eyes are increased, and they can fire Eclipse Beams. * Lunar Eclipse World: Largo uses this spell to create an illusionary world, where, although everything is fake, the damage dealt is real, although it won't be able to kill the person being injured. The illusions usually take the form of the victim's worst nightmare. The power of the illusion is based around the power of whatever his target most fears. Whatever it is, it will relentlessly attack his target. The illusion can only be broken by his target coming to terms with their fear, so simply fighting it will not work, as it will regenerate and continue to fight. The entire time, the victim appears stationary, with wounds appearing on their body from where the damage is dealt. This spell should not be confused with the actual Lunar Eclipse World. Shadow Magic: Largo is well versed in the usage of the Doomkaiser Family's style of Shadow Magic. He uses this to ensnare and cut his opposition. His Shadow Magic is also capable lifting and throwing heavy objects, such as stones, for him. Largo can also enter his shadow in order to move across the battlefield and attack opponents. When like this, it eradicates his scent, and he can move around silently, as long as he doesn't speak. Largo is capable of manipulating his shadows over a large distance, even being capable of completely covering the area he's in with them, but the shadows need to be connected to his body in order to be manipulated. They can also be touched by others, even leaving himself vulnerable when in his shadow form. Largo's shadows are also notable for not being weak to light or fire-based magics, due to his intense training. In fact, they actually seem to absorb sources of light, including the aforementioned elements plus lightning, completely negating their abilities, and actually rejuvenating Largo through absorbing their magical energy. They can be overloaded however, as Pharzuph Vaccaro managed to do. Unlike actual Doomkaisers, Largo does not need to be in continued contact with his shadows in order for them to function, and Largo can control them remotely. Largo can even pull others into, or out of his shadow, giving those who cannot use Shadow Magic a shadow form. As the individual affected is unaccustomed to the transformation, they generally find it difficult to move about, while Largo can still assault them with his own attacks. Largo can use this magic to manipulate his hair, as his hair is actually a mass of Shadows created by his Shadow Magic. * Shadow Clone: Largo enters his shadow, and creates several copies of himself made from shadows. His manipulation of the shadows makes the user unable to differentiate which one is the true Largo under normal circumstances. This spell is two-dimensional. Largo can also use a three-dimensional variation of this technique, wherein he creates multiple shadow clones that appear similar to his normal body. Through proper usage of the shadow body technique, Largo can make it appear as though he's teleporting within a specific area. He can dye the ground black with his many clones, who can each form into a human body, according to Largo's will. * Shadow Slash: Largo creates several tendrils of shadows, flowing out from his body. He then moves them in a fluid motion, allowing him to cut through opponents. This spell can easily cut through steel, and other equally durable materials. Largo can also use this spell with rapid lunges of his shadow tendrils, aiming to impale instead of cut, and can use the tendrils in very rapid succession through this method, ravaging the bodies of his target. * Black Sarcophagus: Largo ensnares his opponents in shadows, completely binding and encasing his victim in a cocoon of shadows. The cocoon gives no leverage, making it difficult for one to free them self. It is also rather thick, making piercing through it difficult as well. Largo has noted that the average sword cannot pierce it (when describing the average sword he means magic swords that don't have other specialized properties). This spell is most dangerous in one on one combat, as there is no one to free the target. Even those who use elemental body techniques will still be stuck inside the sarcophagus. Largo used this spell to completely wrap around Pharzuph Vaccaro, and completely stop his movement. * Shadow World: Largo completely covers the room he's in with shadows, although there is a limit to the surface area he can cover (approximately 500 meters), meaning he needs to stretch in order for the shadows to cover as much as possible. He can then manipulate the shadows freely by shifting the shadows in the room into different shapes in order to attack or ensnare his foe. But the more shadows he uses, the less surface area he can cover. The surface area is doubled when under Ascension. * Eclipse Ribbons: Largo gained the ability to use this spell after gaining the power of Asclepius. The ribbons have all the abilities of his Shadow Magic, as well as some abilities accustomed to the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. These ribbons are fluidic bending to Largo's will, but must be connected to his body in order for them to work properly. They have higher piercing power and general force than his usual Shadows, and are capable of withstanding pressure from powerful blows, enabling him to use them for great offense and defense. Largo describes these ribbons as being as strong as a Dragon Slayer's Steel. Largo can also combine the Eclipse Ribbons effects with his other spells, including his shadow merging technique, in order to increase said spell's overall effectiveness. These Ribbons were strong enough to cut through chains and Chaos Magic tendrils created by Pharzuph Vaccaro. Metal Magic: After gaining the power of Asclepius Doomkaiser, Largo gained this magic. It gives him the ability to create metal from practically any metal or alloy, and shape it into any weapon. Despite him only recently gaining the magic, his skill in its usage is almost perfect, and he can easily use the magic offensively to make up for his somewhat meager offensive capabilities beforehand. He can also combine his metals with his Shadow Magic in order to increase its deadliness, such as filling his Shadow Clones with mercury. The weapons he generates can be made from any metal he chooses, save for his Occulting Iron Sand or Mercury River spells, using anything ranging from lead, mercury, iron, steel, nickel, titanium, and even the likes of magical materials such as Adamantine, Ice Stone, or Black Steel. Largo is considered the physically weakest member of the Legion, but he can use his metals to compensate for this in a manner similar to Wall Eehto and Weakness, using shock absorbent, or dense metals to resist even the strongest of attacks. It works similarly to the Matter Manipulation of Jaco, but instead he covers himself in metal as opposed to changing his own density. He later upgraded this magic into a sort of magnetism. He can now manipulate his own metal, or even metal objects used by opponents, without the need for contact, moving them telekinetically. * Mercury River: Largo creates a river of mercury that he sends at his opponent. This spell encompasses the entire area in front of him, first being a wave, but then immediately dissipates. In an enclosed area however, Largo can fill up the area with mercury to either drown or continuously poison his target. Upon contact, the mercury is absorbed into his target's skin, causing nausea and vomiting. Continued exposure to the mercury can cause death. This mercury's poison is a lot more potent than the naturally occurring material. This spell could even affect an Angel, the likes of Pharzuph Vaccaro, who later began vomiting. * Occulting Blade: Largo creates a blade to cut his opponent. He reaches for an invisible scabbard, forming a hilt, and as he "unsheathes" it, the blade forms. He can then either quickly slash his opponent and then dispel his sword, or continue to wield it as a regular sword. The sword is very strong, capable of cutting through very durable materials such as steel and even titanium, depending on its material. He can also stretch the sword in order to increase its range, but at the cost of width, and by extension durability. * Occulting Spear Rain: Largo holds out his hand, and creates a magical circle above his target. The circle then fires a large amount of spears at his opponent, aiming to maim or kill them with the high number of spears, each one falling as fast as raindrops in a storm. Largo can also use a linear version of this spell, which instead creates the circle in front of him, but still fires the spears in rapid succession. Largo is even capable of moving the seal, allowing him to track the movements of opponents to continue to track them down. * Occulting String: Largo creates metal strings from his fingertips. Their tensile strength makes them very valuable in combat. He can use them to lacerate opponents, block or cut through attacks headed his way, or impale objects or opponents in order to move them with his strings. The later effect can also be used to traverse across the battlefield, and can also restrict the movement of his target, similarly to Aether Cade's Plasma Dragon's String. He can also use the strings in a manner similar to a net, which also cuts into the skin of his target. When utilizing an Adamantine version of this spell, it could cut through Samarra Inari’s own Wire Magic. * Occulting Wall: Largo creates a nearly unbreakable wall of metal in front of him. The wall can be used to either slam into opponents through moving the wall telekinetically, or can be extended to surround his opponent. The wall can also be extended around himself for an omnidirectional defensive technique. Despite its slight offensive properties, it's generally used as a defensive spell however. A steel version of this spell could block Samarra Inari’s Raiton Dance, A titanium version managed to stop an incoming attack from Pharzuph Vaccaro, and a Black Steel one could block Pharzuph’s attack again when he was utilizing his Chaos Magic. * Occulting Iron Sand: Largo creates a large amount of iron sand and blasts his opponent with it. He can control it, moving it in various shapes, either creating spheres, spears or other constructs. The magnetic properties of the iron sand makes the sand very powerful and durable. Largo can also fill the air with this iron sand, making it difficult to take deep breaths. In large enough quantities it can lacerate the lungs of his victim. This technique is more effective against wind elemental Slayers, but can still effect the lungs of others if they fight for too long and breath in too many particles. * Umbra Spike: A spell used in combination with his Shadow Magic. Largo creates a spike of metal on the palm of his hand. He then stabs his opponent with the spike. Largo then forces his shadows into the body of his target through the wound. The shadows act similarly to blood clots, clogging arteries, and causing immense pain in the affected area. Through remote control of his shadows, he can also cause internal bleeding through changing the shape of his shadows to a serrated nature. This is considered one of Largo's most dangerous spells, possessing the most killing potential due to his ability wreak havoc on the internal structure of his target. Ascension: A transformation similar to Dragon Force, but for non Slayers. Largo unlocked this ability after witnessing Ragna's own Ascension transformation. Feeling he would be left behind or demoted, Largo was subjected to a rest deal of grief, and after much training unlocked his own transformation. Largo's Shadow Magic, Metal Magic, and Lunar Eclipse Eyes, increase in power and potency. Unlike the other commanders, Largo's transformation leads to a complete change in fighting style. While the transformation increases his physical strength, speed, stamina, and magical power like normal, they are far greater than any other member of the Legion's increase. This causes him to gain considerable muscle mass, and adopt a more direct style of combat. Largo gains strength, durability, and speed greater than Julius Kaizar, the physically strongest man in the world, someone able to take out Aether Cade so fast that Aether barely had time to put up a defense to keep him from dying, and so durable that most physical attacks don't harm him. In this state, he is the physically strongest member of the Legion. Despite his hulkish appearance however, he loses no intelligence, and can strategize as he normally does, just changing tactics to better utilize his raw power along with his indirect attacking abilities. When utilizing this form, Largo was capable of temporarily completely overwhelming Jason Gaebolg, bombarding him with several attacks before Jason could adapt to the new form. His Shadow Magic is greatly enhanced, with them being as hard as Adamantine without losing any fluidity. The shadows are even incredibly elastic, granting him the ability to wrap his opponents in shadows, punch them far backwards, and then return to him to be assaulted again, like a yoyo effect. This allows him to better combine his Shadow Magic with his hand to hand skills for more devastating assaults. His magical control is so fine, that Largo can even turn on and off his Lunar Eclipse Eyes. However they will become permanently active after he has exited this form. Due to the fact he generally uses this ability in combat, he doesn't normally turn them off in the first place. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Largo is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. Thanks to help from Ragna, Largo was able to further develop this ability. As Largo's body completely runs on magic power, any damage done directly to his magic container is detrimental to his ability to remain intact. He developed a way to completely change the flow of his magical power, allowing him to expel impurities from his body, such as Magical Barrier Particles, or magical energy infused into his body from Vampire Magic. This process takes a few seconds as well. * Arrangements: These arrangements are used based upon the memories of Caelus' creations when in battle. Through undergoing arrangement, it adapts their bodies to adapt to specific stimulus they were susceptible to before, increasing their deadliness and overall strength. After each battle, Caelus' creations only become stronger and stronger. In order for an arrangement to be underwent, a doll must return to Caelus or Proserpina Saturnalia to have their body repaired, and they can not be undergone by the doll in question on its own. Master Infiltrator: Utilizing his Shadow Magic, Largo is capable of completely masking his magical presence, and move around soundlessly to enter locations, or attack opponents. His skill in infiltration is so great that he is even haled as the "Undetectable", and is the second most stealthy member of the Legion (second only to Reaper). He can easily sneak up behind enemies before they even know he's present, and kill every man in a room before they even know that they were being assassinated. Expert Swordsmanship: Largo is an expert at swordplay, capable of using advanced sword techniques with his Occulting Blade. His skill is not as great as other swordsmen in the Legion, but still exceptional nonetheless, especially considering the shorter amount of time he's been training with swords. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Largo can utilize his shadows for set ups, and increase the power of his blows in close quarters combat. His unorthodox fighting style makes it hard to combat him, making landing an effective blow difficult. Since gaining the ability to use Metal Magic, and his overall enhanced power, Largo can use even more effective hand to hand attacks, hitting even harder with his metal constructs, and making physical attacks more difficult to simply block. Enhanced Reflexes: Even against relatively fast foes, Largo has enough speed to react to their movements. This allows him to react accordingly and avoid damage. His Shadow Magic and Lunar Eclipse Eyes also assist in this by slowing his opponent's movements. As his shadow merging technique works on reflex, it speaks leaps and bounds for his reflexes, as he's capable of transforming into a shadow with only a second's bit of notice from practically point blank range. From point blank range, he even had enough time to absorb the light fired at him by Pharzuph Vaccaro, and create a Black Steel Occulting Wall after the guild master launched another attack after his power was increased by Chaos Magic. He could also react to lightning-based attacks created by Samarra Inari, managing to have the reflexes to block those as well as her Wire Magic, and weapon summons from incredibly close range. Enhanced Durability: Largo can take powerful attacks and still get back to his feet without stopping. He can take multiple direct blows the face, magical blasts and explosions, and all manner of magical and physical attacks, but still continue to fight. This is partially attributed to his deadened nerves. Immense Magic Power: Like all commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Largo has a high amount of magical power. His power is considered to have surpassed the original Largo Doomkaiser, who was the second strongest Doomkaiser to ever live. He is even the 4th commander of the Legion, meaning his strength is fourth out of all the commanders. After gaining Ascelpius Doomkaiser's magical container as well, his power skyrocketed even further, while simultaneously giving him his incredibly effective Metal Magic. He is said to have surpassed Asclepius as well. His strength was enough to fight evenly with Pharzuph Vaccaro, the guild master of Libertus, even after he had activated his Chaos Magic. After his fight with Pharzuph he could even maintain an extended battle against Samarra Inari, despite the energy he had expended, although he ultimately lost when he ran out of magic power. When exerting a large amount of magical energy, his aura appears black and red, with an occasional silver tint. Trivia Largo is one of two members of the Legion Under the Black Sun to possess more than one source for his magical container. The other is Altar. Largo is the Spanish word for large. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Metal Magic User